1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to attachments for ladders and more specifically to ladder stabilizers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many devices have been designed in the past to assist in moving single section or multiple section ladders to different elevations along the walls of buildings. For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,843 issued Jul. 5, 1988 to Anderson teaches clamping a roller at the top of a ladder. Support arms rotatably support the axle of the roller. Each support arm includes a recess at its distal end for attachment to the top rung of the ladder. The support arms are secured to the rails of the ladder by nuts and bolts. Anderson has the distinct disadvantage of not being able to support the ladder before an opening such as a window or door.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,004,284 issued Sep. 26, 1919 to Lehmann, an adjustable ladder support is taught for attachment the top rung of a ladder. The support is formed with many sliding members to enable the rollers of the support to be extended outwardly from the ladder to support the ladder around windows and doors. Other adjustable portions of the support of the Lehmann device are provided for adjusting the distance between the ladder and the building wall. These other adjustable portions are configured for attachment to a second selected rung of the ladder. Not only does Lehmann suffer the disadvantage of having numerous parts but also it further requires the use of two rungs of a ladder. The U.S. Pat. No. 2,597,902 issued May 27, 1952 to Roketa functions in a manner similar to the Lehmann device but does so using different structural components. The ladder rest of Roketa is also used for straddling doors and windows. The device of Roketa also has the disadvantage of having to use multiple clamping devices to attach the device to multiple rungs and the rails of the ladder.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,447,092 issued Feb. 27, 1923 to Larson teaches a ladder attachment in the form of a single rod having a middle portion formed to frictionally grip a round ladder rung. Arms extend outward from the middle portion and each side of the ladder. At the end of each arm a roller is rotatably mounted on the end of the arm with washers and cotter-type pins. With the middle portion affixed to the ladder rung the arms rest against the rails of the ladder. A hook is pivotally mounted on the rail of the ladder adjacent to the arm of the rod so as to secure the arm in position against the rail. Larson is silent on supporting the ladder over windows and doors. Larson also requires that a hook be permanently mounted on a ladder rail to secure the device in position.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a ladder stabilizer device with wheels solving the aforementioned problems is desired.